scarycreepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tapping Mirror
I had just moved to, a flat in a new area. My friend's helped me move, so they knew their way. when they come to visit me, being on the second floor. It took longer than we thought, but we still managed to have a laugh. We had take out and a couple of drink's. When they had to go, they said they would miss me. Not being around the corner from was, going to be hard to get use to. I needed to move, because of my new job. I start on Monday at a large, car company as a sale's rep. The flat wasn't very big, but still a good size. The kitchen was just big, enough for a smallish table. Along with the essential's, at the end of the hall. was the living room, with enough room for.my piano, book shelves, sofa, TV and a coffee table. The bedroom was through, the living room. It was not much bigger than the kitchen. It took me a while to arraign, the room to fit my double bed, my cupboard and weight's. It was Saturday morning, I decided to explore the area. Taking a walk I come across, a street having boot sale's. On both side's of the street, table's set up with a verity of thing's. A few houses in between, one boot sale and the next. Looking around to see what there, was making friend's along the way. I struggled home with my new stuff, I had brought more than I thought I would. I had gotten two painting's, of the wood's one of witch had a cabin. went up in the hall, the antic clock went in the kitchen, as the cupboard's were also a dark brown. The antic mirror went up above my, beloved piano were it seemed to be long. At about 9:30 pm I was, at the kitchen table. I was sipping my coffee, talking to my friend's. When I heard a taping noise, I curiously went to see what it was. As I walked in to the hall, the taping got louder. I went in to the living room, and turned the light on. The taping stopped, I looked around and saw nothing. I looked out the window, but no one was there. I just brushed it of as tiredness, I said good night to my friend's. I logged out and went to bed. The next day I didn't need to go out, so I just stayed in my PJ's. Around midday there wasn't, much on TV. I wanted to play my piano, I wormed up to play. Fur Elise was my favorite, when I finished I looked up. With a big smile on my face, I looked at the mirror. there were two large hand print's. I just though I missed that, when I put it up. I took it down, and gave it a clean. I went bed early as, I had an early start. I was lying in the dark, trying to go to sleep. When I heard the same, taping as before. Followed by something dragging, I picked up my bat. I quietly walked in to the living, room and tuned the light on. My piano had been moved, I tip toed in to the hall. The door was still, locked and bolted. I looked in the kitchen but no one was there. I just brushed it of, I told my self. The taping must have been next door, and the piano was sitting on an uneven floor. The next morning as I was about, to leave I noticed the mirror. The same hand print's in the same place. on the mirror I didn't, have time to clean it. I had to go I didn't want, to be late on my first day. I arrived 10 minuet's early I felt so nervous. I thought I wasn't going to be able to speak. When I walked in I was so nervous my hand were sweeting, my coworker's turned round. looked at me then smiled, and gave me a warm greeting. My time at work flew by, swapping joke's with my coworker's. I managed to sell 3 car's on my first day. I just hope my luck hold's up. Returning home I was knackered I, got changed and I was strait on my piano. For half an hour looking up at the end. with big smile on my face, I saw the mirror and remembered it needed cleaning. I got it down but it didn't just have hand mark's, there was now a faint face. I couldn't tell who it was, or why it was showing up. I tried cleaning it the best I could, but it wouldn't come of like before. I couldn't understand why, in the end I gave in and put it back on the wall. I was to tired to cook, so I just ordered out. As I'm not much of a TV person, I went on my laptop. to chat with my friend's online. We talked about when we were kid, we all knew each other for a long time. We meet in high school, and got up to a lot of mischief. I told them I would be right back as, could hear some one or some thing. Banging on the key's of my piano, angry I stormed in to the living room. Bat in hand to deal with who ever broke in, to my surprise in the middle of the room. Stood a 7 foot muscular human looking thing, with no eye's and teeth like a crocodile's. It was wearing old dirty, bloody butcher's, it had a meat cleaver in it's right hand. Terrified I ran for the front door, then I felt something. Hit my back and I fell to the ground, I felt my back then looked at my hand. My hand was cover in blood, it had hit me with the cleaver. Every thing went blurry, My ear's ringing, the pain was unbearable. I heard foot step's approaching me, then nothing. I woke up in a small dark room, blood, bone's and human waste every were. I saw a door I climbed to my feet. I headed for the door, but got jolted back. There's a chain attached to my leg, I looked around for any thing i could use. I saw a back pack just in my reach, nothing in it but note pad's and stationary. With no escape I'm recording my story, so when it's found my family and friend's. will know what happened to me, the only thing I can do is write. In an attempt to stop my self going mad with, fear of not knowing what's going to happen to me.